Dark Horse
by King Eagle
Summary: Chapter 5 - Aster becomes one with nature, in a sense, alongside his newfound brothers, Duel Monster and non Duel Monster. But everything ends, even abruptly.
1. En Media Res

Syrus was running up the last few steps of the staircase, which led to the very top of the building. It was a strange place; it was located underground, and had thirteen floors; unlike most other buildings, it counted its thirteenth floor. It was a pearly silver mansion on the outside, crowned with a giant silver disk; on the inside, it was a nightmarish lab, which was fully of surrealistic specimens in containers, some of which attacked Syrus and his friends. It also seemed to be the base for those strange enemies constantly attacking them, which, Syrus concluded, mean that their leader is here.

All the the halls were dimly lit by blue lamps, and the walls were smooth. A pattern of some kind ran across the expansive corridor. Syrus's panting was the only noise to bounce off these walls, as well as his heavy steps. His mind was full of numerous thoughts and guilts of the recent past. His Obelisk blue uniform was tattered from the last episode. He felt guilty; he could do nothing to save Neon. He felt like a fool for even following. '_Of all people, I'm the only one here?_' he thought sadly and fearfully.

He stopped at the door, breathing deeply and trembling mildly. He looked at the small door before him; it was shiny, as if it were made of metal. It had a doorknob of a clear material, which was carved to be very detailed with deep engravings and designs on it. He sat down waiting. Someone is sure to make it. He was full of dread; he was sitting at the door to this mysterious enemy. He looked down the hall teeming with blue lights and the chilling darkness, wondering what might have happened to Neon. He remembered the explosion, the blinding light, the collapse of the ceiling, and most of all: the guilt. Was he useless?

A few minutes passed. No one was there. Then a thought occurred to Syrus. '_Maybe I can beat this guy!_'. Then he completely shot down that theory. He wasn't good enough. Maybe Jaden or Zane, but they were in danger, somewhere. And whoever was behind that door had them at his mercy. So Syrus waited next to the door.

He felt pathetic. He couldn't do anything then and there, and only made it this far by hiding behind Neon. He got to his feet. '_I need to confront this guy! What's his name anyway..._' Syrus thought. He felt he needed to. He had to prove himself, after what had happened. If he could beat that guy, then he'd be the hero; but then again, if he lost, he'd need rescuing once again.

A spell later, Syrus was drifting into sleep. He was drained from the trek up this horrendous mountain, and now he was at the summit which took his breath and hopes away. He fought the trickling, deceptive comfort. Many minutes after being drowned by it, he was rescued from it, fished out by a helping hand, which dragged him away from the dreadful pool and into a bright light behind the dark door he awaited at. Syrus coughed up the sleep with his fearful screaming, which was supported by the terror of his realization, the realization that he was laying helplessly at this fiend's feet, the one who rescued him. The figure wore a black cloak striped silver with the number '80' on its black zipper. It had a hood over its head, and stood a height greater Syrus had ever seen. Its feet were concealed by its long cloak, but its silver gloves were visible.

"I see there is but one who made it this far." the figure said. It closed the door. Syrus then regained his composure. He looked around; the room was large; it had no windows, but a had large mirror on the back wall resembling the insignia that every opponent had on their duel disk, as well as on the building they were in and on the decorations on the first floor and the walls connecting the sinister web that was the building. The insignia was silver and square, with four decorative and detailed prongs on every corner; the very floor was dotted with the insignia. The shelves on the left and right walls had dozens of books, as well as odd knickknacks like skulls, pictures, and stones.

"Who are you!?" He demanded in a shaky voice. "Where are Jaden and Zane!?" Syrus shot up to his feet, activating his Duel Disk on the way. Then the figure held his hand up, and then started to speak.

"You will know in time. I have a proposition: we duel. If you win, I will release your friends. But if I win, you will share their fate." the figure said calmly. Syrus was startled by this, wondering if he could hold his own, as well as save his best friends.

"Are you sure about that?" Syrus bluffed. He had great doubt about everything, but stayed strong, for Zane and Jaden's sake. "Before we duel, tell me what you are after!"

"I'm not after anything. I have it all. I just need to tie up a few loose ends in order to keep it all." the figure said. "My first task is to rid my estate of you, and every last one of your allies." Syrus was puzzled. What did he have? What did he _need?_

"You can't win! I'll make sure of it!" Syrus shouted.

"Prepare yourself," the figure said. "For the very worst."

"Duel!" Syrus shouted The mysterious man's duel disk activated. He finally found the one who was in responsible for everything that had happened. He was more nervous than ever though; he was the only one who wasn't caught up in a duel on the way to the main office. '_I have to win!_', he thought. This guy, thing, or whatever he was, had Jaden and Zane. It was all up to him to save them. '_Can I win? Am I able to!? This could be my last duel..._' he thought.

He had no idea who he was up against. He had a feeling he was tough; he was huge, taller than a normal man, and had an ominous air about him because of the odd trinkets that hung from his over coat and his expression of callousness, and by looks of it, quite powerful, assuming the command of a large organization and its numerous assassins, which were the main threat, seeing that they all managed to escape destruction time and again.

So far, Syrus and his friends overcame every opponent that confronted them. But now, Syrus could end it all or lose it all. Whatever may happen, Syrus was ready for the worst. No one was there for him; he was in the belly of the beast. Escape was out of the question; he was in the main office of the building, and every opposing force was outside the door behind him, as well as his allies. Syrus hoped someone would come to support him.

"I'll go first," Syrus said. "Draw! I summon Submarineroid (800 / 1800) in defense mode. I also set one card face down. I end my turn." The blue, cartoon-esque submarine with a tan bottom carrying a missile in its hands ,as well as one card materialized before Syrus. Its eyes narrowed toward the dark – cloaked man.

"Very well," the mysterious person muttered. "My turn. I draw. I summon Obsidian Dragon (800 / 2100) in defense mode and set two cards face down. I end my turn." A raptor – like rock being with piercing yellow eyes and jagged teeth, as well as two face down cards, appeared before the man.

"Is that all? My turn!" Syrus said. "I activate Shield Crush! With it's effect, I can destroy one defense position monster!" A yellow beam started toward the dragon.

"Obsidian Dragon's effect negates any Spell or Trap card that targets a dark – attributed monster, mine and yours." The beam dematerialized before it could make contact. Syrus grunted.

"Well, I switch Submarineroid to attack mode! Then I summon Patroid (1200 / 1200) in attack mode!" The stout police car standing on its back wheels and its arms before it appeared before Syrus, its alarm going off. It , as well, had a solemn look embracing its face.

"I activate Hidden Soldiers," the figure said. "When you summon a monster, I can activate Hidden Soldiers; it allows me to special summon a level four or lower dark – attributed monster from my hand. I summon Priestess Ohm (1700 / 1600)." A woman in ornate clothing, wearing a black head dress and emitting a sinister aura appeared before the figure.

'_No!_' Syrus thought. '_My Patroid can't go to defense mode. He doesn't stand a chance against the priestess._'

"I activate Patroid's effect to look at your face down card!" The figure's card lifted up; it was called "Blaze of Demise", which pictured two flames in a dark blue setteing; he had never heard of it, but had to watch out for it, because it was a quick play spell.

"I attack directly with Submarineroid!" he commanded. The submarine submerged itself, and started forward.

"I activate Blaze of Demise. With this card, I can special summon two Dark Blaze Phantom tokens (0 / 0) in defense mode. They cannot be tributed except for the summon of a dark – attributed monster." Two blue flame creatures with short arms and tail, with a single eye decorating their heads materialized.

_'Why would he do that?_' Syrus thought. The submarine landed its missile upon his opponent.

Syrus: 4000 ?: 3200

"I end my turn," Syrus said. "Enough! What is your name? What are really you after?!"Syrus ordered as he clenched his fists.

"Tis not important right this instant. My move. I draw. I sacrifice my Obsidian Dragon to summon Gaius, the Wicked Monarch (2400 / 1000)." A large human - like entity appeared; it was encased in dark armor, and emitted a powerful dark aura. "Upon summoning, Gaius removes one monster from play, and if it is a dark – attributed monster, you take one thousand points of damage; I remove my Dark Blaze Phantom token from play." The figure's remaining token was broken down inside a dark aura, which then threw itself upon Syrus.

Syrus: 3000 ?: 3200

"Then I equip my Priestess with the Sword of Dark Rites, which increases the attack power of a dark monster my four hundred points (2100 /1600)." A large and sinister sword appeared in the hands of the monster. "Now I attack your Submarine with Gaius and you Patroid with Ohm." His two monsters charged forward.

"Hold on! I activate Supercharge! If you attack one of my Roids, then I can draw two cards!" Ohm impaled the car and slashed downwards, destroying it, and Gaius dissolved the submarine with a blast of dark energy.

Syrus: 2100 ?:3200

"I end my turn," the figure said. "My name is Mercury. I tell you this because I'm afraid you won't last much longer; you'll have something to haunt you for eternity." Mercury grinned, and then looked sharply at Syrus.

"You don't scare me! I will beat you!" Syrus said. "My turn! Draw!" '_I can't take him on at the moment. I need to prepare a solid defense._' Syrus thought. "I summon Jetroid (1200 /1800) in defense mode! I end my turn." The red jet with the confident look in its eye appeared before Syrus. '_My trap will work! If he attacks Jetroid, I can spring a trap from my hand!_' he thought.

"My turn. Draw." Mercury said. "I activate Dark Burst; it allows me to add one dark – attributed monster with fifteen hundred attack or less from my graveyard to my hand. I take back Obsidian Dragon. Then I summon Dark Crusader (1600 / 200) in attack mode." A large warrior ,clad in black armor and red cape, wielding a massive sword materialized before Mercury. "I attack with Ohm." The Priestess jumped forward, ready to strike.

"Hold on! I activate Jetroid's effect! It allows me to activate a trap from my hand whenever it's attacked. I activate Ring Of Life! Ring of Life destroys one of your monsters, and I gain life points equal to its defense! I choose Gaius the Wicked Monarch!" A ring of light surrounded the dark being and absorbed him; it then flew around Syrus, refreshing his lifepoints.

Syrus: 3100 Mercury:3200

Ohm continued its attack, splitting the jet in two.

"I discard Obsidian Dragon to activate Dark Crusader's effect," Mercury said. "When I discard a dark -attributed monster, he gains four hundred attack points (2000 / 200). Now I attack you directly with him." The warrior gained a dark aura, and then jumped to Syrus, delivering a powerful slash to him that sent him flying.

Syrus: 1100 Mercury: 3200

"I end my turn," Mercury said.

'_I can't go on..._' Syrus thought. Then he remembered Jaden and Zane. They were still being held by Mercury, somewhere. Syrus rose to his feet slowly.

"My move!" he shouted. '_If I'm going to beat him, I need to get the right cards. For now, I need a strong defense._' He drew his card; it was Cyber Repairer. '_Perfect. With this, all my Roids will be safe for a turn._' "I summon Expressroid (400 / 1600) in defense mode! With its effect, I can return two roids to my hand from the graveyard, like Jetroid and Submarineroid! Next, I activate Machine Duplication; with it, I can choose a machine of mine with five hundred attack or less and special summon up to two monsters with the same name from my deck! And with one of their effects, I can return Patroid to my hand!" Three small, white cartoon - esque trains appeared before Syrus. "Then finally, I set one card face down. I end my turn."

"Very well," Mercury said."My turn." He drew his card and looked at it. "I'm afraid it's your last. I activate Ohm's effect. I can sacrifice one of my dark -attributed monsters to inflict eight hundred points of damage to you." Ohm sang a chant, which caused the Dark Crusader to break down into dark energy, and blasted Syrus with it.

Syrus: 300 Mercury:3200

"Next, I special summon the mighty Dark Armed Dragon!"

"What-" Syrus was cut off.

"Yes; as you can see, this is a dark incarnation of Armed Dragon. I would never have it if it weren't for your friends."

"What are you saying?!" Syrus demanded.

"It seems your the last one standing out of your entire team that came. I fact, they were destroyed before you even got here. All their most powerful cards are mine now."

"They...failed?" Syrus muttered. "What did you do to them?!"

"Same thing as your friends Jaden, Zane, and Aster. I sent them...elsewhere. And they probably were destroyed, as well. I would love to do it myself, but it's so much more fun to watch them squirm in an attempt to survive..."

"You have Aster too? And everyone else... you're sick!" Syrus fell to his knees. '_The best duelists, my best friends, gone. I'm the only one left... I can't go on... How can I? I was always the one in danger..._' Syrus realized it was up to him to save them; there was no room for weakness, none. "Do your move." He said boldly. He couldn't let his head games get to him; '_Maybe he's lying,_' Syrus thought.

"Very well. Dark Armed Dragon (2800 / 1000) can only be special summoned if I have exactly three dark – attributed monsters in my graveyard. I count three: Gaius, Obsidian Dragon, and Dark Crusader." Armed Dragon appeared, but it was more fierce, and nearly the color black, with gray claws and orange, menacing eyes and a powerful aura around it. "Now I activate its effect: I can remove from play a dark – attributed monster from my graveyard to destroy one card on the field. I remove my three monsters to destroy your three Expressroids." The dragon sweeped Syurs's side of the field with it's blade pronged tail, easily eliminating the three Expressroids. Syrus fell to his knees.

"I didn't stand a chance..." Syrus mumbled sadly. "What was I thinking? I'm not strong enough for anything. I'm nothing..." A tear fell from his eye. "It's over."

"I attack you directly with Dark Armed Dragon." The dragon lunged at Syrus with his claws, sending the boy flying quite a distance, knocking him unconscious.

Syrus: 0 Mercury: 3200

"You're mine now." Mercury said. He picked up Syrus's unconscious body, slung him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room, and went down numerous flights of stairs; after reaching the bottom, he went into an elevator, which lead to the basement. He entered a dark room; it was near empty on the floor, but a massive machine was on the ceiling, and a large screen was on the wall. He took Syrus under it and dropped him on the ground and stood back. The machine powered up, and in a few moments, Syrus was gone.

"The last of the hindrances are gone." Mercury muttered. "There is much to be done." He turned around and started off. As he walked, a thin, yellow creature peaked from behind the large machine hanging from the ceiling. It had eyes which looked drawn on; its pupils were green, and the outline of its eyes blue, which were paired with red eyebrows. It wore a blue, sleeveless robe and had blue gauntlets. It had jagged antennae on its head, which had levitating rings about them. It had many bracelets of gold levitating around its wrists, and had a cold collar. It held a card in its hand; it was called 'Tualatin'. It watched Mercury walk away. After feeling security, it flew toward the screen. Upon contact, it disappeared within it.

Syrus lay on top of a large building, unconscious. The surrounding buildings were much the same; nearly covered in window, silver and radiant in the sun. It was dead silent; all the people on the street were watching a large screen on the building adjacent to the one Syrus lay. On the screen was Jaden ,dueling someone; this man was the mayor of this great city. The people were rather content; the mayor never lost an execution duel.

Author's note: Constructive criticism is all I ask from you. All cards in this chapter a real. Before revision, I learned 'Gaius' was actually called 'Caius'; I will still call him 'Gaius' because it's cooler!


	2. Infiltration

A/N: If you missed me, I apologize. Also, I threw a curve ball for Chazzyluvergurl with this one! Concrit please, if you do review. If you can't find flaws, that's O.K. All cards in this chapter were real.

Chapter 2: Infiltration

Mercury watched as Syrus broke down, being digitized and entered into Mercury's computer. He was disappointed; no one came close to conquering him. Looking up at the giant machine hanging off of the roof, he watched its functions being carried out and displayed on a large, bright screen. He turned and started for the door, thinking further. How could he savor victory to it's fullest extent if he didn't have much fun? Why was the only opposition weak? Was he not taken seriously? These thoughts angered him, but he retained his temper. Still he walked forward, and as he approached the door, he heard the crash of a vent's grille hitting the floor, and a call of his name.

"Mercury!" a deep voice yelled as a figure made it's landing from hopping out of the vent.

"Hm? A guest?" Mercury answered. "Who might you be?"

"Your end!" the voice yelled. "Axel Brodie!" Axel was a masked figure dressed in dark clothing, whose details were indistinguishable in the lighting of the room. He was carrying his duel disk on his left arm, and his eyes were shining with intensity.

"I've heard that name from Viper. He tells me you're a formidable opponent." the fiend said. "How did you manage to bypass security?" he said calmly. "Why do I ask? I expected nothing less at all."

"Enough of this small talk! I challenge you!" Axel demanded as he removed his mask.

"A bold one! What a treat." Mercury chuckled sinisterly. "The last one was a huge let down, in my opinion. He barely scratched me. It would be quite entertaining to see him struggle where I sent him. I hope you're not the same." Mercury looked up at the screen again, seeing Syrus laying there.

"Don't underestimate me; that'd be your last mistake." Axel said threateningly. He glared ever more fiercely.

"Shall we commence our bout?" Mercury suggested, gesturing his desire for a challenge by holding up his duel disk.

"With pleasure," the dark figure said. "But tell me: why did you want Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, and Aster Phoenix out of the way? What kind of threat did they pose?"

"Threat? Silly man, there was no threat." He said with a humorous tone. "They were merely hindrances. Even then, I cannot take my chances." Mercury put his hand up to his chin. "But then there's an entire world of hindrances. I may have to put an end to it. They just...stood out with their accomplishments. They would make fine pawns!" he said with excitement.

"Well then, you made a mistake only targeting them. I'm still here, after all, as well as my allies." Axel said boastfully. "I'm here to get them back, everyone, as well as put an end to you!" Axel activated his duel disk.

"Impatient, are we? To lose? Let us commence." Mercury activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" the two duelists shouted.

Mercury: 4000 Axel: 4000

"I'll take the honors of going first." Mercury said. "I draw. And I discard Dark Armed Dragon from my hand to special summon Dark Grepher in attack mode." Mercury fed his graveyard slot a card, and a fiendish beast-warrior in dark shaded armor and wielding a large sword took form before Mercury. "And I exploit his effect; by discarding a dark monster, like my Dark Crusader, I can send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard; I choose Different Dimension Scout Plane." Axel was confused at this move; why would he ditch his monsters? "I end my turn." Axel was baffled by his strange plays.

"My move!" Axel shouted. He drew a card, and a grin appeared on his face. "I activate Meteor of Destruction! While you have over three thousand life points remaining, I can inflict one thousand to you!" As Axel disposed of his card, a great meteor descended upon Mercury.

Mercury: 3000 Axel: 4000

"The assault's not over! I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode! As well, I'll heat things up with my favorite: the Blaze Accelerator." An ivory, humanoid-lizard creature rose from its card prison, as well as a metal construct took form behind the Slicer. "Now I send Volcanic Scattershot to the graveyard, and activate its effect. I send two from my deck as well to destroy your Grepher." The construct was loaded with three red reptilian creatures that were tri-headed and fired them at Mercury's side of the field, blowing Grepher to pieces and damaging Mercury.

Mercury: 1500 Axel: 4000

When the smoke cleared, Axel continued.

"Along with destroying your monster, you take five hundred points of damage from each Scattershot. Finally, Slicer makes a move; he can inflict five hundred damage to you." The lizard creature lowered its jowl and projected a fireball from its mouth at Mercury, delivering mild damage.

Mercury: 1000 Axel: 4000

"I'll let you recover from the burn after I set two cards face down." Axel bragged. He was worried on the inside; he had no cards in hand.

"My move." Mercury said. "Ruthless; I'm enjoying myself Axel. You're quite an opponent. I may disappointing you though with my previous move. I apologize. But this move should be otherwise."

"Thanks for the props." Axel bragged. "But show me what your really made of."

"Very well..." Mercury went into thought. "I activate the Pot of Greed. Greed, what a pointless emotion, but it rewards me." Mercury picked up two cards. "Now I activate Feather of the Phoenix; it allows me to put a card from my graveyard to the top of my deck at the cost of a card from my hand. I'll trade Sword of Dark Rites for Dark Armed Dragon." Mercury discarded his card and placed his dragon on the top of his deck with a smirk. "Prepare yourself for my dragon," the fiend said boastfully. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"No monsters? Too bad for you! This is the end! Draw!" Axel shouted. "Awesome. I sacrifice Slicer for the Volcanic Hammerer!" His Slicer dematerialized to give way for a large, rocky creature radiating with heat, armored with ivory and smoldering shoulders, abdomen and tail; it exhaled torrents of smoke from its mouth. "Hammerer, ATTACK!" Axel ordered fiercely. The Hammerer charged forward toward Mercury, but was deflected by an energy wall.

"I activate Negate Attack, and as its name implies, it negates your attack." Mercury said with satisfaction. "I love messing things up." he said sinisterly.

"That won't stop Hammerer. I activate his effect; he can inflict two hundred damage for each Volcanic monster I have in the grave; I count four! Go Hammerer!" The golem launched a fire ball at the man, bringing him to his knees.

Mercury: 200 Axel: 4000

"I'm impressed. Very impressed. I've never come this close to defeat before. But yet it will end." Mercury said with joy. "It will end! I thank you for this duel." Mercury drew his card: Dark Armed Dragon. "With exactly three dark monster in my graveyard, I can special summon him. Come forth, my beast!" The huge shadow dragon took form, it's deadly spike dressed body, large mace – tail, and sinister orange eyes.

"This is it," Axel muttered. "The card Gecko told me of. It was stolen from Chazz Princeton after his defeat and tainted to become this. I have to defeat it if I want a chance, but the odds are against me; I have no hand!"

"Intimidated, are we? I activate Foolish Burial. It allows me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard, like my Obsidian Dragon. Then I activate Dark Armed Dragon's effect; by removing a dark monster from play, I can destroy a card on your field. I banish them all to destroy every card on your field, starting with your face downs." The dragon released large, spinning energy blades from its great body to shred every card on Axel's field to pieces.

"NO!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yes! Now attack him directly!" The dragon released a dark stream from its mouth upon Axel, causing huge damage.

Mercury: 200 Axel: 1200

"I end my turn. But before you make a move, my Different Dimension Scout Plane is special summoned to my side of the field in attack mode at the end of the turn it is removed from play. In response, I activate the Crush Card Virus! By sacrificing a dark monster with less than one thousand attack points, every monster you draw with over fifteen hundred attack points it destroyed!" Mercury laughed as his Scout Plane appeared, and then quickly burst, releasing viruses upon Axel's duel disk. Axel grunted as he drew his card. It was Volcanic Rocket, a monster of nineteen hundred attack points. The viruses coated the card and devoured it quickly.

"It's over..." Axel muttered. _Perfect..._ he thought. "I end my turn."

"THE END! Attack!" Mercury exclaimed. The dragon released the finishing blast, eliminating Axel's life points.

Mercury: 200 Axel: 0

Axel fell to the ground, faking unconsciousness.

"I had too much fun," the fiend said sinisterly. "But now I must dispose of you." Mercury carried Axel to the panel, and in seconds, Axel was dematerialized. "All good things must come to an end." Mercury was cheered up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel appeared next to Syrus. He looked around at the orange tinted world, and the looked up at the screen, shocked by its display. He looked down to see Syrus. His heart jumped. Another one, he thought. Before aiding him, Axel sat up and activated a device in his ear by holding down its button.

"Adrian, I'm in. what next?" he queried.

"That fast? I'm surprised. He must have eliminated you." Adrian said sheepishly.

"Watch what you say." Axel said.

"Now, look for the way out way out first, the one Bastion, Eisenstein, and I made here. You needn't any babysitting while you're trying to save them." Adrian ordered.

"Small fry's here and out of it, defenseless. What do I do with him?" Axel questioned.

"Oh, great. Baby him, I guess." Adrian said, annoyed. Axel looked around, and saw the giant screen. He observed it, and the crowd below. They were watching Jaden duel, for some reason. Jaden was very behind in life points. He must have got into trouble, Axel thought. Why couldn't he stay still?

"And there's Jaden, I see. In a duel, losing big time." Axel said. "But I don't see Aster, Zane, nor anyone else."

"I hoped for better. Get Jaden out of there, pronto. We don't need to be tangled up in any sort of business." Adrian said.

'Got it." Axel said as he hung up. He shook Syrus. "Get up! There's absolutely no time for naps." He punched Syrus on the shoulder, waking him up.

"OW!" Syrus exclaimed. He screamed, and then shot up. "Are we still in Kansas?"

"We never were. Now get a hold of yourself!" Axel ordered.

"Axel?" Syrus was confused. "Did that guy beat you to?"

"Not officially; I needed to lose to get in here." Axel stated. "Just stay behind me, follow my lead. We need to save Jaden."

"Where's here?" Syrus asked.

"This world isn't real, but we are. Mercury somehow sent our physical forms to this world, so anything that happens to us will affect us outside of here. So it's IMPERITIVE you stay safe."

"So... OUR FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER?!" Syrus exclaimed. "I'm coming Jay!" Syrus started for the roof's exit, but Axel grabbed the tail of his blazer and pulled him back.

"Hold on! We don't know anything about this world! We must be cautious. By the looks of it Jaden wasn't so. He seems to be stuck in a duel. I don't now if he's in danger or just fooling around, but we need to get him out of there." Axel said.

"Well then, what can I do?" Syrus asked sadly.

"We'll find a use for you. But for now keep a low profile. Lives are on the line." Axel said solemnly. Axel started for the exit. Syrus followed him and they both trekked thousnads of steps to the bottom floor of the towering building. After a little while, they reached the entrance to the bottom floor.

"Here we are." Axel whispered. "Whatever may happen, be prepared for it."

"I REALLY need to use the bathroom! It's nerve wracking!" Syrus hissed. Axel turned the knob and pushed the door...

It was deserted. The room smelled of lavenders, and had numerous statues in it, but neither of the boys could make anything out in the darkness. They started for the exit of the building. Syrus tried to observe the statues as they advanced, and Axel just looked ahead. At last they reached the exit. Axel stepped in front of the door, causing it to open in response. They both took a few steps out and looked at the city. It was incredibly lucid because of the evening sun. Cars lined up the curbs of the streets, cars which were quite strange to the two boys. The air was completely clean; almost no scent, no smog. There was no litter, except for the foul smelling dumpsters. No one was around. They all seemed to be in front of that screen.

"No one's here..." Syrus whispered.

"Let's move." Axel ordered. They started to the direction to where the screen was. They walked quite a distance, until a car drove up to their side. The driver shouted to them, and they stopped.

"Excuse me sirs, what are you carryin' on your arm?" The driver asked in a metallic voice. It revved a few times.

"Duel Disks. Why?" Syrus asked beofre Axel could stop him from responding.

"You're under arrest."


	3. The Thrill of New Cards

A/N: Welcome to my third attempt to write a good chapter. If you'll notice (hopefully you will because I'm telling you), there are two plots. Chapters 1 and 2 are the first plot, now we're here on the second one. And don't rag on me for using Pot of Greed! Write a duel, and then you'll understand why it's used so much. And forgive me, but some paragraphs got so big, I broke them up for the sake of comfortable reading. I hope you enjoy this faithful installment. And if you are compelled to leave a comment, then feel free. NOW REVISED.

Chapter 3: The Thrill of New Cards

Every duelist has known the thrill of new cards. They all felt that surge of excitement, that energy, inspiration, when they had conceived their own deck, which became part of them, and drove them to be their best. But, upon the steady turning of the cogs of time, that love might die, or simply lose brightness. Chumley Huffington, and his friend Syrus, both lost that light for one period of time, but Jaden's fire lit it back up stronger than ever before.

Chumley's newfound love for the duel led him to his destiny: art. He was now a card designer in Industrial Illusions, and he was very accomplished. One of his very own creations, Skyscraper 2 – Hero City, aided Jaden to do the unthinkable: defeat a God card. He was a new person: stronger at heart, and much more positive.

Chumley for some time was busy at work in Industrial Illusions, giving the joy of new cards to the world, until Maximillion Pegasus took leave to assist in the recovery of the legendary Rainbow Dragon, as well as the rescue of Duel Academy. The young artist was worried every second that there was no word of the Academy's fate, but he knew his friends could pull through. Shortly after the predicament, his friends once again went missing. Chumley was worried once more, but jubilant when his friends returned from the unknown. This high note was cut off when Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, Adrian Gecko (who was unknown to him), and Zane Truesdale were deemed missing. This was a grand pause, as Jaden and Zane were quickly recovered, and Bastion was confirmed to be alive and well.

Chumley was now a well read and intelligent nineteen year old man, who differed very little in appearance since his last encounter with his friends (except that he trimmed a few pounds with much effort, and his build was stronger). He was normally dressed in a formal blue suit, but still owned his Slifer Red blazer. Chumley also cut down on his affinity for grilled cheese, but still indulged on this trifle.

Chumley was printing the last few cards of his newest, as well as toughest, design yet. Personally assigned by Pegasus to invent a completely new group of cards, Chumley was mindset on making new cards comparable to the D-Series, E-Series, and maybe even the Dark Magician series. He would, of course, make them beasts, but what, he thought. He pondered over an expanse of research, and decided to take a look at the Crystal Beasts for some sort of idea. He looked at their origins; the Crystal Beasts were based off fabled crystals owned by the Roman king Julius Caesar. Pulling from that source, he decided to use a concept of Roman origin: gladiators. Gladiator Beasts were his theme. He also observed the Crystal Beasts for an idea of an effect. The Crystal Beasts had a characteristic that no other had: becoming continuous spells upon a sentence to the graveyard. He then sought a completely original concept.

Chumley was at last printing the final card of his design, the third copy of Gladiator Beast Andal. After picking up and cradling the warm, fresh card in his hand, he felt the thrill. He always did upon completion of a project. He was driven by many things, but the thought of handing this joy to new duelists was what made it worth it to him. He turned from the card generator and started for the door. His shoes made a soft thud on the clean, red carpet of the estate. He stopped to look at the paintings of Duel Monsters embracing the pale blue walls, the creations of many before him. He gazed upon one of his own creations, Ayers Rock Sunrise. It was indeed a powerful card, which rests in his own deck. Chumley left the room and was starting down the hall to complete the family of cards, but was stopped by a hand. He turned around in confusion. It was Pegasus, Industrial Illusion's founder, and he seemed to be in a huge hurry.

"Oh, Pegasus, sir. What are you doing here? Visiting?" he queried.

"Chumley, my boy, come with. There's no time for talk." he said solemnly. Chumley stood puzzled. "And bring your deck. I'll explain on the way." Chumley was all the more confused, but wasn't one to argue. He had a feeling there was danger, hence the underlying worry in his voice. Chumley hurried to the office room, and then to his desk, ignoring the greetings from his fellow card designers. He grabbed a stack of cards without paying much attention, and hurried back to the hall. He met with Pegasus, and they both headed toward the elevator. The doors converged, and they were heading to the roof. Chumley then asked Pegasus the cause of his summon.

"Uh, Mr. Pegasus, what's going on?" The young man asked.

"We're at it again, I'm afraid. There's a new disturbance that we must investigate. My boy, your friends are disappearing!" Pegasus looked away. "Do we ever get a break?" he said annoyed. "I have no ideas on what these strange events are leading to, nor foreshadowing. Right now, there's a secret group on the job of finding out the source of the danger. I need your help, Chumley. Duelists have been disappearing, but the strange thing is, they come back shortly after their absence. There have been many reports of strange, or even violent, behavior from these duelists." The elevator stopped, and the door opened up to a helicopter, ready for takeoff. "And your friend Jaden is no exception." Chumley stumbled back in shock, then grew angry.

"What do you mean? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Chumley demanded. Pegasus urged him forward to the helicopter. The two boarded the machine, and it took off from the roof of the pristine estate. Pegasus was still solemn as ever, and Chumley grew more concerned with every feet the helicopter climbed. Chumley looked down in despair at the shrinking people, the shriveling green, and, the minuscule estate. After a spell, Pegasus answered the boy.

"I'm afraid he went missing." he answered. "As well as your friend Syrus, and his brother, Zane. The organization responsible for investigation are on the trail of this mystery, although there are so many unanswered questions. Jaden was reported alive and well earlier today, but ran away. He somehow escaped the island of Duel Academy." Pegasus put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "We must find him. It seems these duelists who were kidnapped have some connection to each others disappearance. What if they are part of this conspiracy? This plot?"

"So he's alright?" Chumley's face brightened. "So all we have to do is find him."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have no idea or clue to his-" he was cut off when the helicopter shook violently. The two card-sharks looked out the window. They were above Kaiba Corp., and there was a steel cable constricting the the front wheel. The helicopter was stopped dead, and was actually being dragged down. The pilot forced the cyclic back as far as he could, but to no avail did the helicopter rise. The helicopter started to power down, which gave the opportunity for a second cable to grab the blades. The helicopter stopped completely, and it started to fall. Before its occupants could react, the machine crashed into the sturdy roof of the company on its top, and was decimated by the force. The engine remained in tact, but roof over their heads a few instances ago was now below them. The expanse of metal around Chumley was not as tight as on the pilot and Pegasus. He sat there, trembling like crazy. Then there was a loud pounding noise on the metal; the heavy blows were deafening, and the scraping of the object assaulting the debris was strident, indeed. Chumley crouched as the blows continued. Then a silence followed. Chumley, the only conscious member of the passengers, climbed out of the debris. He wiped himself off, shaking violently, then turned around to see Pegasus and the pilot trapped. He ran over and started digging them out of the shrapnel, until a familiar voice beckoned him.

"Hey Chum, how's it going?" it said. Chumley turned around to see Jaden.

"Oh, Jaden! I've been sooo worried. This is totally 'licious! Can you lend me a hand?" he said. Chumley continued digging until Jaden suddenly pulled him away. "What's up?" Chumley asked. "We need to help them!"

"Oh, forget them, Chumster. I'm sooo lonely! I mean, I've been beating losers left and right! I sooo need a challenge." he said with a sinister tone.

"What's up with you?" Chumley asked. Then he remembered what Pegasus told him: those who went missing weren't themselves. "Quit playing around! We need save them!" Jaden chuckled evilly.

"You don't get it, do you? I need to duel you. It's my life; you understand? Don't people sacrifice others for themselves? Don't we _betray_ each other? It's the truth; duel me, dude. It's all that matters." Jaden said sickly.

"Okay, I don't know what's up with you, but I'm not gonna take it." Chumley started for the rubble, but a steel cable lashed the ground in front of him, tearing the concrete easily, leaving a large hole. Chumley jumped back in surprise. "What the-?"

"Duel!Or DIE!" Jaden yelled. The steel cable was hanging out his sleeve, with prongs resembling barbed wire. Jaden then pointed to the unconscious prisoners. "Or I slay your 'friends'." Jaden let out a loud, crazed laughter. Chumley became tense, and his face hardened. "I'm not joking either." Jaden lashed out at the rubble, slicing the tail of the helicopter clean off. At that point, Chumley knew what he was facing.

"I accept!" The plump boy felt great dread; Pegasus and the pilot were trapped, and he didn't know if they were okay, but Jaden was bent on a duel, and had a weapon, not to mention he was completely insane. He had no choice in the matter. He grabbed his deck, and Jaden tossed him a duel disk. Chumley held his deck up, and noticed the bottom card was Gladiator Beast Laquari. Then his heart jumped: _he grabbed the new deck._ He feared they weren't strong enough, or they wouldn't be recognized by the Duel Disk. But he still loaded it into the recognizer.

"Duel!" Chumley said.

"The death toll will be high!" Jaden screeched.

Chumley: 4000 Jaden: 4000

"I'll make the first move, Chum." Jaden said drew his card. "Oh, goody! I play Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" A fiend, who appeared to have no skin save the dark gray bone armor, as well as prongs of blade and large horns, appeared. It's eyes were of blood red color, looking to only behold evil. "Aren't traps grand, Chum? I mean, we always get what we want by setting traps on people, deception, humiliation, all the things that humans saver so much. Why do you think I love dueling? I set this trap face down." _I can't let anything hinder me!_ Chumley thought. _Every second counts for Pegasus._ "I end the madness for however long you might need." Jaden cackled. "But madness is what man is!"

"Whatever," Chumley replied. "My turn!" Chumley drew his card, and gazed at his hand. _This isn't 'licious. Even I don;t understand this deck fully! And there's still two unfinished cards, one being the Test Tiger in my hand. But it'll suffice; I think I can play a rock-solid combo! _Chumley thought. :I set two cards face down." Chumley declared.

"You looking to fool me? I like this! There's so much I don know, but I'll kill it all! No more unknown. It'll be dead, as will you, by the end." Jaden said jokingly.

"Enough of you!" Chumley ordered. "I play Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!" The entire roof of Kaiba Corp. started to morph. An open ceiling Colosseum appeared, with jagged edges at the top clawing the sky. A crystal arena rose up under the duelists, with a spiked ring coming through the floor, and the mound of crystal was crowned with a gold ring decorated with diamonds. Blue energy seeped through the floor.

"Next I summon Gladiator Beast Darius (1700 / 300) in attack mode!" A large horse of a strong, humanoid build, dressed in orange armor and a horseshoe shaped ring on his back appeared. The warrior wielded two metal whips. "And by its effect, I can special summon Test Tiger from my hand!" A small tiger, with the stature of a cub, dressed in blue and orange armor with the noticeable feature of two blue energy blades on its front legs, took the role of Chumley's monster.

"Next I use it's effect! By sacrificing it, I can send this Gladiator Beast to my deck to summon another! Even better, it counts as if it were summoned by another Gladiator Beast!" The small tiger evaporated in gold glitter, and Darius morphed into a beam of energy which flew back into Chumley's deck. "I call forth the totally 'licious Gladiator Beast Laquari (1800 / 400)!" Breaking from its card prison was a large, bright orange humanoid tiger with a powerful build, dressed in armor with a sharp hue orange, wielding the power of fire centered in its levitating daggers with edges of fire. "And his new effect kicks in! His new attack power is twenty one hundred (2100 / 400)!"

"Wow, that's quite a strong monster you wasted a life for! But that's the fun of dueling: death is power. Death is the goal! Life points and life are all the same! You're such a good friend, you know that? You're actually gonna give me a chance to color my deck in red." Jaden said with a sick tone.

"Okay, this is just getting creepy." Chumley said with a disturbed tone. This couldn't be Jaden, he thought. No, it wasn't. "Anyway, this giant Colosseum gets a shot! Whenever a monster is special summoned from either players deck, a monster emblem on its ring. And for each monster emblem on the ring of the arena, Gladiator Beasts gain one hundred attack! I just special summoned Laquari, so it gets one! (2200 / 400)" Chumley glared at this fake. Then he finally sought an answer. "Who are you? I demand to know!"

"Oh, it's your old pal Jaden. Well, maybe not. I finally found myself, Chum. I was a complete moron, a dipshit, when we last met, if your brain had oxygen enough to remember. I understand dueling. No, _life_ itself. Death is power, as is life. We always kill. We always will. We enjoy it, right? With every 'good game' I say, with every lick of lips as you devour a grilled cheese sandwich, we show our enjoyment. It's sad we have to end somebody to have fun; they don;t get to have a little fun anymore, Chum. But those are the rules! I play by _them_ now, and everyone WILL follow." Jaden declared. "I know Infernal Gainer is going to die, so kill it! We live to die, so others can live to die for others who live. It's like taking turns, you know." Jaden chuckled deceptively. "All I know is I'll be seeing you in hell, over a grilled cheese lunch."

"You've _REALLY_ lost it, whoever you are. Seriously. You need to get out more; that's not true at all; it's not 'licious. Life has value. Right now there's one in need, and I need to beat you to save it" Chumley shifted his position. "I attack with Laquari!" The tiger commanded it's daggers forth, piercing the devilish monster, destroying it in a torrent of fire.

Chumley: 4000 ??????: 3200

"I activate Hero Call! It allows me to put a card from my deck to the top! It's like life, once more. The top is the only safe place, and even then, you can be knocked off. I put Elemental Hero Sparkman to the top!" Jaden glared at Chumley with satisfaction.

"I end my turn." Chumley muttered.

"So good! I draw Sparkman!" Jaden then broke out to an gleeful laugh. He twitched a few times, and then threw down his next card onto his Duel Disk. "I play DARK FUSION. Life is grand; I kill Sparkman and Clayman to make a horror much more formidable. Lightning Golem!" The massive fiend, surging with power, with a stature unmatched by any other member of the rumble, cursed the arena. It was in blue body outfit, armored in pale blue, with two red jewels on its gauntlets and one on its breast, and shouldered with armor resembling lightning. "Now kill his pet, my slave, with your lightning of hate!" The giant drew in the helpless tiger with electricity, and flattened it with its great hands. "Now attack him directly!" The golem obeyed by blasting a thunder ball upon the opponent.

Chumley: 1600 ??????: 3200

Chumley was blown back by the attack quite a few feet, but he quickly regained his footing.

"That was too much damage to take early on..." Chumley muttered. He drew his card, and realized he could compensate for the damage. "I activate Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw another card." he drew yet again, and then made his next move effectively. "I activate Gladiator Beast's Respite! I can return these two beasts to my deck draw three cards." He drew yet again. "Licious, man. I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor (400 / 300) in attack mode!" A stout, yet reliable, green skinned reptile dressed in blue armor with large claws and funnels on its shoulders joined Chumley. "Now attack!" Jaden and Secutor looked at him in shock, but Secutor continued anyway. "Now I activate Defensive Tactics! Here's how it works: I can only activate it when I have a Gladiator Beast under my control. Monsters I control can't be destroyed in battle, and I take no battle damage."

"Hell, that's a pointless AND fruitless move. Nothing dies? Madness!" Jaden pouted.

"Shut up! On with the attack!" Secutor leaped with all his might, but simply bounced off the golem's chest. "I end my battle phase, which means it's effect time! When Secutor battles, and remains after the battle phase, I can special summon two Gladiator Beasts from my deck! I choose Murmillo (800 / 400) and Spartacus (2200 / 1600)!" A blue skinned, blue armored fish like, man like warrior of a medium build with turbines protruding from its armor and appeared, along side a dinosuar warrior of brown skin and tan armor with outrageous prongs on shoulder, as well large build and a heavy ax, which shined very dull. "Now the Colosseum gets two new emblems." Chumley declared. Then he grew a sneer. "First, Murmillo's effect activates: I can destroy any monster, like Lightning Golem!"

"NO! Lightning Golem is but a child! He doesn't deserve to die so early in his service to _me_!" Jaden cried.

"Too bad! It's how the game's played." Chumley retorted. Murmillo went into a round position, and then its turbines activated, sending it right at the golem. It shattered his pale armor, and then drilled through the rest of the fiend's chest, destroying it. "Now Spartacus! It's time for you! I can add a Gladiator Beast equip spell to my hand, which would be the Battle Manica!" Chumley shuffled his deck after retrieving the card. "Now, finally, I return Spartacus and Murmillo to my deck to summon the fusion monster Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz (2600)!"

"No Polymerization? NO DEATH? Your deck is crap! Adopting pacifist morals is just another way to give up!" Jaden complained. "You're no fun. Killing you won't make me happy now." Jaden said with disappointment.

"Ignoring you, come forth my monster! Rock the field!" Gaiodiaz appeared. It was similar to Spartacus, but merely in looks. It was twice the muscle, greater the height, and more powerful. It had black leg armor and a bare chest, and the warrior had two disks levitating before it. It had large wrist cuffs, and two large pillars positioned behind it, resembling wings, with the great skeleton prongs as well as black armor and red gems on them. "And Gaiodiaz gets and attack and defense bonus from the Colosseum (2900 / 1800). Lastly, I equip my friend with the 'licious Battle Manica. A monster with the Battle Manic can't be destroyed in battle. Now I'm done." Chumley said with a sigh, as the large arm guard materialized on Gaiodiaz's arm.

"Yoooooooouuuuuuuuuurrrr sssssssooooooo slllllllllllllloooooowwwwwwwww!" Jaden said mockingly. "My move! I play the handy Pot of Greed! Greed is a good trait; you care more for yourself than others. After all, that's what one's born to do: SURVIVE. I'm surprised man is still alive and not extinct, but then again, I'm not. So many of us surrender to our instincts, our purpose. Understand, bro: you won't last much longer." Jaden drew his cards as he was speaking. "I set a card, no, at trap for your flesh to be cut and captured and torn, then I play Dark Calling! I call evil to do my bidding. Clayman, rise up, and join me, along with my mistress Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (2000 / 2500) in defense mode!" The wicked lady stepped forth in a crouched position. The being had a sinister cannon arm, as well has large, red armor as a feature all over her body, except for her mid riff; she had exquisitely long hair of gray. "Suffering has receded from this duel for your turn, or has it? I shall end my turn, Chum."

"Good! I draw!" Chumley scanned his small hand. "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in attack mode, plus he gets the power bonus (1900 / 1500)!" A navy blue creature, which was somewhat resembling a goat in horns, but a bison in strength, appeared. I had a shoulder pad with a strap crossing its chest, and six levitating disks around it. Its weapon appeared to be its gauntlets, based on its brute physical power. "Then I'll lend him a Battle Gladius from hand (2300 / 1500)." The small sword assumed form in the warrior's hand. _Good thing I didn't take some of Pegasus's advice; some of these small differences are really helping!_ Chumley thought. He was slight disappointed; this great deck would have to be toned down soon to be more appropriate fr public use. But he pushed that small thought back. 'Now charge!" Dimacari attacked first, but to no avail; its lunging stab attack did not phase the sniper. Then Gaiodiaz heaved its ax forward, but was stopped just before contact with the sniper's head by a barrier.

Jaden: 3200 Chumley: 1400

"Negate Attack!" Jaden yelled. "Snared once again, Chum."

"Whatever. I was hoping you'd wait so Dimacari could use his effect! I send him to the deck, to summon Gladiator Beast Octavius (2500 / 1200)! And Colosseum gets another monster emblem (Gaiodiaz: 3000 / 1900, Octavius: 2900 / 1600). And since Dimacari was sent away by its effect, it goes to my hand. Now I equip Octavius with the Gladius ( 3300 / 1600)." First, and eagle warrior of a fit and human build, dressed in green, lucid armor appeared. I had a green armor lining its wings, as well as an ornamental ring on the back of its armor, save for the gems on it, which glowed with energy. As well, it wielded the Gladius. "I'll end there."

"Draw!" Jaden looked at his card, and started into a deranged fit of laughter, different than all his other fits. He glared to squint, and trembled with excitement, and chuckled quietly. Before he could make a move, a groan was let out of the rubble. Pegasus and the pilot, lifted out of the small pile of debris on them, credits going to Chumley for the dig. Pegasus looked at the duel, and then felt relief to see Jaden. Chumley then shot down the comfort.

"It's not Jaden; it's some looney who likes killing." Chumley said solemnly. Pegasus was interrupted before he could start.

"I HAVE VICTORY! I BEHOLD THE GRIM REAPER OF MY DECK, THE MOST POWERFUL CARD OF THEM ALL!" Jaden roared. "First, I use Sniper, my lady's, effect to inflict one thousand points to you!"

"Say what?" Chumley said quickly, before being struck by a ball of blue energy blasted by the sinister arm.

Jaden: 3200 Chumley: 400

"Now I play my last Dark Fusion! I fuse the mistress Infernal Sniper with the mighty Malicious Edge to create Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (3500 / 2100)!" The sniper and the thin dynamo amalgamated in a vortex of darkness to conceive the Fiend. I was thin and small in size and muscle, but was long limbed and tall. It had massive blade wings, and long claws. Six large claws decorated the blue devil. Whatever the devil lacked in size, it made up for in speed an severity of attacks. "Now KILL, KILL, KILL!" Jaden screamed with insanity. The graceful assassin sped its way to the rear of Octavius. Before the warrior could react, the devil's claws protruded from his chest, an event succeeded by destruction. "I will never die!" Jaden cackled.

Jaden: 3200 Chumley: 200

"Okay...I'll take it from here." Chumley said with fear. He drew his card."I play Pot of Greed! I draw two!" He scanned his new cards. "Now I play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we hold six!"

The duelists drew their cards. "Next I activate Painful Choice! I pick five cards from my deck, and you pick one for me to keep; the rest go to the grave." Chumley showed him his cards. He was confident what he would keep. He had De-Fusion, Gladiator Beasts Spartacus, Murmillo, and 2 Andals.

"DEATH IS SUPREME!" Jaden screamed. "Banish all of your monsters to hell!"

"If you put it that way, then I'm keeping De-Fusion. I'll put it to use, as well. See, I have the cards that made Gaiodiaz in my grave, thanks to you. Now I bring them back!" Gaiodaz submersed into nothing to make way for his formers. Next I summon a second Laquari. Finally, I send all three to my deck to play Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (3000 / 2800)!" Chumley's most impressive creature yet graced the field on the offense. It was a tiger warrior, reminiscent of Laquari, yet so different. It had a red mane, and a shield of hexagons, as well as a giant ax with a spear head at the butt. It was the largest creature Chumley had, and it was ready to take victory, as well as his master. "He gets the Colsseum bonus as well (3400/3200)."

"What a FUTILE combination attempt. With this new hand, death will stalk all life, all souls, until it has rounded them up like sheep. I will win!" Jaden said humorously.

"Not done, kid. I activate Revoke Fusion! By sending one Polymerization and a Fusion monster to the graveyard, I can special summon a material of that sent fusion monster from my hand. I send another Heraklinos to the grave to special summon the third Gladiator Beast Andal (1900 / 1500) of mine to my hand! I can do so because Heraklinos specifies any Beast for material." Chumley boasted. The black grizzly, plated with dark blue armor on his front side, as well as brandishing two large, blue gauntlets was called forth to aid Chumley in his efforts. "Andal also gets a boost (2300 / 1900). Now here's the last card of this duel: Phalanx Pike, which I equip to Andal." The great golden staff was now in the possession of Andal. "You'll love this: he gains nine hundred attack points for ever card in the graveyard with the same name (4100 / 1900)." Chumley bragged with a grin across his face.

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T DIE!!!" Jaden screamed in agony.

"Yes, you fake! Posing as a friend ain't 'licious, and now it ends! Attack my Beasts!" Andal launched the empowered scepter through the devil, and Heraklinos brought his ax down upon the opponent, decimating the remainder of their life points.

Jaden: 0 Chumley:200

As the holograms disappeared, the Jaden started to mumble unintelligible things, mixed in with sobbing. He trembled for a time, babbling madly, then looked up.

"I've...lost. But I'm alive? How can this be?" Jaden said with an ominous tone. Chumley's emotions stirred. "No, I haven't lost-he-he-he. I've, hee-hee-I've won. I am the strongest. One encounter won't stop me. I am not wrung out and fed upon, no, -ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-" Jaden started laughing madly. He broke out into a furious fit of laughter. He stopped suddenly after a few seconds, and fell to his knees, clenching his head in agony. "NO! NO!! NOT YET!" He screamed. "I AM STILL HERE! I AM NOT YOURS!" He screeched. Then he started an assault on whatever may be haunting him. He lashed out the steel cables originating from his sleeves. Chumley and his battered allies took cover behind the helicopter. Cables started ripping through Jaden's skin, dancing wildly about.

"We can't get away!" The pilot said with much despair, and a choke.

"Now I KNOW that's not Jaden." Chumley said sarcastically, but with truthfulness. As they sat there, the helicopter behind them was lifted off the ground, in the grasp of the monster's tendrils. The being was balanced upon three of its tentacles, enough to keep it standing. The Jaden-imposter's eyes were pure madness.

"You defeated me, Chum," the monster said with an echo in its voice, "but I cannot let you live. We shall go together!" The monster was melting and twitching. Chumley, Pegasus, and the pilot started to run for their lives as the monster reared the helicopter back. Before it could toss the heap of rubble, the punctured beast dropped it, shaking madly. The thing was melting at a greater rate, turning into a dark colored liquid, which quickly evaporated. The monster lost balance and fell to the ground.

"No..." the Jaden mumbled. "NO!" it roared, causing the building to shake. Its tentacles started clawing itself, ridding its dark curse. As the deranged beast turned completely black, a figure rose from its remains, and jumped off the building. The three spectators stared in awe.


	4. A Hand in Everything

A/N: Sorry for the poor transitioning.

Word of Wisdom: A bad romance story is a romance story that sacrifices plot to stress the pairing.

Chapter 4: A Hand in Everything

The room was dark, and the echo of the abyss below was soothing, yet haunting, and the phantasmagoric mass was a sight unimaginable. The walls were dark green, and had an arch design all about the massive, round dome, in which the tops were crowned with a design of some kind: a square which had four intricate prongs. Below the emblems were large, violet beads, and further below were green lamps of about the same size. A bridge ran across the dome, one side to the other, which connected two doors. One side of the room was much brighter than other. A massive screen, which resembled the design on the walls, hung parallel to the bridge. One of the doors, on the darker side opened, then on the lighter side. Two dark figures came out, and converged at the center of the bridge, which was in between the dark and bright. The taller one came from the darker side, and the smaller one from the lighter side.

The plan was on schedule. Mercury, in a black trench coat, which was oddly clean and shiny and covered his arms and feet, and his hood over his bald head, grinned with pride. His accomplice stood next to him: a dark, thin creature in a purple cape and purple gauntlets. It had no real eyes; rather, they seemed to be drawn on its head by a dark green marker, with pupils of purple and a ring of yellow around it, and three lines on each side of the eye. Its mouth was also drawn on with blue, which brightened to red as it twirled around its spherical head, and then decresendo'd back to blue halfway around.

The creature looked down at Mercury, its eyes revolving for a second, and its purple cape and antennae swaying. It had an unusual mannerism of rubbing its hands together, and did so then. It was Mercury's master. The two gazed upon the progress. The screen hanging on the dull green wall over the abyss activated, displayed certain statistics. It showed figures pertaining to Mercury's synthetic world of denial and light, in which his prisoners were kept. It also showed a compiled list of his pawns. Much more information, which was highly cryptic, was also displayed.

It was pleasing, even though there was so much failure. It was all part of the plan. Everything is. The railway they stood upon, that hung over darkness, shook. Mercury turned to see one of his minions, Indium, number forty nine, approaching from the bright side of the room. A curious, yet powerful pawn. The most powerful. She had a sphere of information assimilated in her palm. A wonder! Mercury thought. She already learned to extract thoughts. Indium had no real form; instead, she was a featureless metal shell, capable of fusing with anything. She cast the sphere off to the screen, displaying her report:

'NOTE #1', the screen displayed.

"Gallium, number 31, was thwarted. It seems one of the most powerful of the dummies, was thwarted with a simple discharge. No matter. Gallium is a resilient pawn, and no tarot reading would save his target. His fate was sealed."

Mercury and the creature nodded for her to continue.

'NOTE #2', the screen displayed next.

"Palladium, number 46, is a traitor. He failed, and he broke from my hold. A simple task of killing a prodigy, and he could not, even when the target didn't have his own deck. He is a fugitive."

Mercury scowled, and the creature's eyes made another revolution. Indium continued.

'NOTE #3'.

"Lead, number 82, is an extraordinary pawn. He has failed me, but he is capable. He simply needs to find his darkness, much like his target. His target has a powerful darkness inside of him, which would be invaluable to my goal."

Mercury's expectations for Lead were met. It was not a surprise. Hell Kaiser was a powerful being. He, in fact, expected the real one to see through the blinding light.

'NOTE #4'

"It seems a resistance has assembled. It will be crushed. But it has fooled us: we allowed one of their agents to enter our premises, allowing a slight threat to our plan."

Mercury shifted in his spot. His leader's eyes drifted over to his face, and then drifted slowly back to its head.

"Do not worry, Animus – Caedo, what possibility is alive to exploit for escape?" Mercury said. His master only stared, and then looked on.

'NOTE #5'

"Number 118, 3 1/0 N, has been created, and shows properties not yet discovered, surprisingly. We, for now, call him Ununoctium. He was created upon the research of the young target. The dog, he is, but the replica has an unknown power that could never have been predicted from the target. It seems his purity has clouded the mud. The status on the target is in check, though he has been encountered by the infiltrator. But there are no worries; the world of denial and light has carried out its initial and underlying purpose of destroying alien individuals."

Mercury and Animus – Caedo were pleased again.

'NOTE #6'

"The rest of the pawns are fairing well. They have not failed seizing their targets, and remain undefeated. Our pawns number in 115, Palladium being outcast, and Neon refusing to side with us, and the unidentified number 86."

Mercury's army was unstoppable, and inconceivable in anyway, except through synthesis. Indium wordlessly walked to the dark side of the room, her footsteps echoing loudly as her metallic feet met the floor. Mercury was quite pleased all the more. But he had a lingering fear for the plan since it had begun: the one being who could stop it dead in its tracks. What seemed to be an eternity back, over the span of a hundred and fifty years of monotony, his worst enemy was the love of his life. Mercury shook his head and pushed that thought away. He bowed to his master,and they both made their way to whence they came.

Mercury could always remember the mistake he made. But it would reward his purpose well, nay, give life to his purpose. He concurrently birthed his first two pawns in the process. Neon, former number ten, who was the only pure one (beside Unonoctuim), and the beast Xenon, number fifty four. It was all passed, now. He made his way to the computer room, also known as the_Cella Somnium_. He looked at the prison on the ceiling. Escape, there was none for its population. The little boy, Syrus was it? He was there, and so were his allies. All the missing ones were there. Everyone was lost in the light. He thought himself a guide; a man, the humble guide, who was devoting so much for the happiness of the world. Wasn't he a hero?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chumley sat in Kaiba Land's hospital. He was nearly unharmed, but his accomplices weren't so lucky. He wasn't aware of their current state, but was informed that they were not suffering any major injury. Chumley looked around the white lobby. He wasn't a fan of doctor offices, really. At least some of the outside world, a tall potted plant, rest on the floor. He smelled some sort of strong chemical in the air,as he always did in medical facilities. The monster that attacked them had disappeared, without trace other than the obvious destruction. He was shaken by its words; it was completely mad, yet innocent some how. On the flip side, his new series proved formidable; though, too formidable. He would have to lower their abilities for public use. Or would he?

After yielding for several hours, Chumley walked to the infirmary door. He knocked on it. He knocked again, louder. He pounded. No answer. He stared at the wood door for a minute, then turned the knob to open it. The room was a wreck. All the beds were upturned, the objects belonging to the counter and in the cupboard all scattered on the floor. All but three of the fluorescent light were busted, and the window, along with the wall bordering it, demolished. No one was there. Chumley clenched his fist, and walked out. So he wasn't gone? Chumley thought. He broke in a run for the door. When he exited into the hallway, he faced a sight worse than previously beheld. The entire park was in ruins. He gazed out of the third story window to see it all. He couldn't make out a single detail other than destruction. Chumley turned around to face the beast. It was grotesque: it had bare bones on its chest, which gave way to a dark orb of energy, and had evolved its whips into maces. It had half its legs; it was now moving through levitation. Its arms were twice the length of its body. Chumley realized that it wasn't the fake Jaden.

"Target found." it said. "Palladium failed. Now I succeed him." It started to float higher. "I will show you forty nine ways to perish" Chumley stumbled, then started to run. "Don't be like that..." the thing muttered. It slowly followed him. "You are safe from my harm." Chumley's quick steps echoed through out the corridors of the service building, as well as his panting. Door after door slid idly by, not showing any sign of assistance.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel came with them calmly. Syrus was about to object, but he raised his hand to hush him. Axel wanted to avoid any casualty; there was no time for taking risks. They were seized from behind, and lead to the metal cop car with a mechanical driver. The car was a brilliant silver, and had the smell of roses because of the sanitizer used to maintain an orderly presentation of enforcement. Syrus looked out the window longingly at the empty streets, the shining buildings dyed orange by the sun, and the cars parked cars passing by, which looked like an orange blur all together.

"What the heck, Axel? Are you_insane_? We can't save Jay now!" Syrus complained.

"No. I'm not stupid." he curtly replied. Axel then looked at the giant television screen that they passed under. It was blank, and the crowd was starting to erupt into a commotion. 'He won,' Axel thought. 'Jaden won.' Syrus looked up as well, and had the same assumption. Syrus grinned.

"I knew he had it in him," Syrus said proudly.

"Quiet down," the machine said. "The Mayor losing is a horrible thing! Don't make me execute you here!" Syrus immediately obeyed, and Axel was still. Behind them, the citizens were confused. In the middle of the duel, the Mayor severed all connection to his office. They mumbled and stirred for several minutes, until an explosion occurred. The screen shattered to millions of shards, which fell and looked like heavy rainfall dyed orange by the sun, revealing a huge hole in the screen. The boy whom the Mayor was dueling flew out of the hole on a safety craft, which was a magnetic sheet of sturdy metal that could only hover for a few minutes. He flew as fast as he could, until it powered down. It started to plummet straight toward the police car. Syrus turned around to see the commotion, until the roof burst open with a loud bang. A figure, which was glued down to the piece of metal, slid off the panel and into the car, tattered and bruised. He landed on their laps and looked up.

"Hi Sy!" Jaden said jovially. Behind the trail of the shuttle, a riot formed when citizens realized, from their past experience with their yearly self destruct drills, what was going on.

The mayor had lost. Everything was lost. The sirens started screaming 'Run away!' at the city, a cry heard throughout the region...

Aster Phoenix was on a an arduous expedition to gather berries for the night's ceremonies. He prodded the shrubbery with his stick, unwilling to stick his hands in it. He wasn't exactly happy about his predicament, but he was safe, at the least in this new world. He looked up when he heard a loud siren. He looked in the direction of the call. He heard birds fluttering and leaves trembling.

"What the...?" He muttered. He stuffed the bag back into his robe and ran back to the Congregation House.


	5. Acorn Becomes Tree

Chapter 5: Acorn Becomes Tree

He drew his last card. D-Mind! The Wicked Avatar had Polar Energy equipped to it, and the D had but nine hundred remaining life points. If he could manage to play Doom Lord, it was over.

"I activate D-Mind!" Aster proclaimed. "Now I can summon a level three Destiny Hero if I have no other Destiny Heroes in play!" The D laughed.

"Aster, please. I know what your planning, son. I wanted a challenge today, rather than a boring errand. Your dad conceived a FAILURE!" The D roared.

"Whatever, D. My dad made the very cards that will end you now! Doom Lord, come forth, and make this manic making the letter D look bad vanish forever!" A black figure appeared. The D activated his facedown.

Ruin...

Death...

It's over...

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

Aster awoke. He had a blurry vision for some time, only able to make out green blotches. He sat up, and then shook his head. He looked around. He was sitting in a tall tree, which had dark green, jagged leaves that were humongous and large, pink flowers. Its bark was smooth and a light brown.

Trees of the same kind surrounded him, and below the canopy he rested on was a bare ground, which was damp and showed little trace of human activity.

He was able to stand up on the massive limb, losing his balance only because of his daze. He brushed off his silver suit. He had a blue and white tie loosely hanging around his neck. His jacket buttoned half way, exposing his black undershirt. He then dusted off his silver trousers, and started off. He kept his guard up as he walked. What a long branch, he thought as he walked down it.

He walked for minutes, then hours, until he stopped to sit and rest. He was shocked by the length of this single branch. He looked up at the first hole in the canopy he'd seen. The time of day was about noon;the sun was nearly centered in the sky, and the clouds were thin, surrounded by an ocean of blue, which he thought comparable to his eyes.

After walking for what seemed like forever, he reached another that the branch was part of. He looked around it's great body to see three other large trails.

"Oh, come on!" He muttered. He looked through the second hole he'd seen, he saw smoke in the direction of the branch to the left of him. Before he started off, he heard a rustle. He looked beside him to see a thick layer of leaves rustling.

"Is anyone there?" He called. "Hello!" He yelled after a dozen seconds. He reached toward them, and they rustled again. He moved them out of the way, and then screamed. A giant, green grasshopper was there, and it knocked Aster over, and then bounded off of him. He screamed incredibly loud until he was stepped on by two men. He lost his breath, and than turned his head. They were two grown men with silver hair, carrying spears and wearing green robes. One of them threw a spear at the grasshopper and missed. The other leaped on to it and severed one of its legs, causing the insect to screech. The man, who seemed to got what he wanted, jumped off and let it free. The two turned to see Aster laying there, stunned.

"Oh, we apologize for this inconvenience," one said. He turned around to look at the battered figure. The men were dark skinned, and had thin eyebrows and small eyes; they looked quite strong. Aster was shocked even more to see their hair was almost identical to his, save for the untidiness and lack of his front layer. "Oh! You must be a brother. Welcome. Come with us; you look weak." He said as he secured the leg on the other's back after he retrieved the stray spear. The other than handed his spear to the one who greeted him.

"Uh, thanks, I guess" Aster said. "I'm a newbie to this place."

"Newbie?" The one with the spears said. "Is this Metropolis jargon?"

"Never mind." Aster said. "So, what do you go by?"

"Go by?" The one with the spears questioned.

"Name, please," Aster said annoyed. "I don't actually _know_ you guys, even for me being worl famous and all."

"Oh, yes. My name is Iris." He said.

"I'm Thistle." The one with the leg said.

"I'm Aster Phoenix." Aster said. "Remember it. Aster. Phoenix."

"Oh, you are a brother! A noble, as well! Only nobles get last names." Iris said.

"Huh?" Aster said. "Whatcha' talkin' about? Couldn't resist..." The two looked at each other.

"Come along with us," Thistle said. They helped him up, and started toward the branch leading to the smoke. Aster followed. Aster's shoes made a louder sound as they hit the wood, while the other two were absolutely silent on their sandals.

"Move quietly, brother." Iris said.

"Many beasts lurk about," Thistle warned. Aster made lighter steps. After hours of walking, they reached a large hut made of wood. It had a large opening in the ceiling in which smoke escaped. It had wood planks surrounding it as support, while it was held up by two branches that ran through it. It had openings in the walls as windows, and a smaller shed that hung under the window facing east. A ladder hung from the west side, which led to the ground nearby a massive stone. The two men urged him forward, and to the north side of the hut. There they entered, and sat in an empty space available in the ring of men who looked nearly the same. All the men wore a green robe, and sat on a light purple blanket. A fire was between them, and the walls were lined with various objects, which were likely their personal belongings. The circle adjusted to make an opening for Aster; he hesitated to take it. Iris nodded, and then he sat.

"Friends, we have found a new brother!" Iris cried. The entire group clapped and smiled at Aster. Aster felt nervous. "Welcome to the Congregation House!"

"Uh, hi there!" He said doubtfully. They all waved back. Aster was sweating. "So, um how do you live around here? I mean, did you see that GIANT grasshopper!" Aster said as he made a gesture to stress his surprise. Thistle put the leg on the fire, and then piled rocks on it. Aster didn't notice. "It was bigger than a baby elephant, for crying out loud."

"Yes, we saw it." Iris said. The others nodded. "We've all seen them. How do we live? Simple: after the Mayor took over, we escaped the Metropolis. We did not want to be ruled by a deceiver. We live by a set of morals. Convenience is what man seeks the most: many things we use today make our lives EASIER. Laziness, I tell you! Destroying valuable resources just to kill a few minutes? Sickening. We live differently. We hunt for food; we make tools from useless things, like rocks." Iris sat taller. "We believe in deserving. A weak man should not be a burden; we test brothers, to see if he is worthy of our clan, to see if he isn't intelligent, or LAZY! We will test you one day. It will be easy for you, just by looking at you I can tell!" His eyes brightened. "We believe in true happiness. This is true happiness: living among you're kin, those who think like you. You need not share, for we already know what you think. We understand you; we all work together without bickering. We all have what we need." Iris relaxed again. Then he suddenly noticed Aster's Duel Disk. "Is that, a-, a- Duel Disk!?" He shouted.

"Yeah. Never seen one?" Aster asked. The men started whispering to one another. Thistle removed a few rocks from the grill. "It's the best thing since, well, me."

"A miracle!" Iris shouted. "We have the ultimate tool! Now we can test the god!"

"Huh?" Aster said as Thistle removed more rocks. The men started whispering excitedly.

"You are our new hunter." Iris said.

"Come again?" Aster asked.

"You are -"

"Not like that!" Aster interrupted. "I know that crap all too well...knowing Jaden and all..." he muttered.

"Excuse my misunderstanding." Iris apologized. He scratched his head and filled a cup to the brim with water from a sack behind him, and continued. "Duel Disks generate real, live beings! The Mayor conquers all with them. Now that we have one, we could defeat him, but he is not our concern."

"Really? Cool." Aster said. He pulled his deck out, and looked through them, cherishing his memories for a second. "So, I have a job now?" He asked. 'Not like I was jobless before."

"Yes. You see, hunting here is a deadly job, and beings formed from nothing would make the only existing danger go away." Iris said happily, as Thistle lifted rocks of until the leg was completely uncovered. He picked up the brown lump, and cut it into pieces equal to the number of people present. "Ah! Dinner!" The men clapped three times.

"Eat? Sounds great." Aster said. He pulled a fork, knife, and cloth from his pocket. The men stared. "What? Can't a guy be prepared? I get asked to try stuff a lot. Actually, I was just at a feast..." He trailed off. He couldn't remember how he got here, or how, nor why. All he remembered was dueling someone... Before he could find his memory, a piece of wood with a slab on it was passed in front of him, then a cup. He shrugged, took a drink, then ate the whole thing up in minutes. He finished off his beverage, and then laid back. Shortly after, all the men were laid back on the soft wood and blanket.

"That was... AWESOME!" Aster said. "I haven't ate anything that compared to beef fillet. What is it?"

"Remember that grasshopper?" Iris said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Aster felt sick. He slept uneasily all night. He kept having dreams of the D. Maybe it was the grasshopper, Aster thought. He laid there, the light from the west window shining on his chest. He watched dew drop from the leaves outside, their glistening gift being handed down to the earth. All the men rose at the same time, and then they all started for the door.

"What's up?" Aster asked. "Did you have nightmares too?"

"We have duties," Iris said. "You must gather rations for us, and no." Iris made his way out. Aster sat up and followed. He made his way across the planks in to the brisk morning, lit by the powerful sun and scented by a sweet smell with the giant pink flowers. He climbed down the ladder carefully. When he hit the ground, he gazed upon a giant, white stone with carvings on it. It sat on the dark, damp dirt and leaned against the tree. Aster walked over to it slowly. He touched it, but was pulled. Back.

"Please refrain from touching our god," Iris said. Aster raised his eyebrow.

"What rock have you been living under?" Aster asked.

"Do not joke," Iris said solemnly. He put his hands on Aster, and started crying. "It has led us through much! It is a mystic force that cannot be explained! It is a harsh celestial voice. It has taken many kin who have done wrong, showing us what it expects from us. You see, as long as we follow it, our tree is mystically protected from harm, fire, and disease."

"So it rocks, pretty much." Aster said dimly.

"I take that as a compliment." Iris said. Aster and Iris took their separate ways. Aster trekked under the drenched canopy, making sure he didn't get a single drop on his posh, silver suit, NOR hair. He activated his Duel Disk a little while later, tired of walking and dodging the falling water. He looked through his deck to find a suitable Destiny Hero. He thought hard: Captain Tenacious looked too grindy, Dreadmaster wasn't the most subtle being, Doom Lord would send giant bugs to the future, maybe in the middle of a game of hopscotch. He snickered quietly. Plasma just wouldn't cut it. He picked Diamond Dude and Dasher, at last. He played them on the Duel Disk. Before him, two tall heroes materialized; one, Diamond Dude, had diamonds projecting from his body, with a large concentration on his right hand, and on the other, a blade shaped projection. He wore a blue belt crested with a 'D', a blue body suit, and a tattered green cape. Over his eyes, he had diamond ,which messy blond and white hair hung over. The other hero, Dasher, was almost completely covered in black armor. He had a pale white visor and purple armor on his jowls. His feet were replaced with wheels, and his armored hands were accompanied with wheels, as well. Upon his shoulders and hips, he had purple circles on, and wheels on his feet were fronted by purple armor. On his back were two large exhaust grilles.

"This is awesome! Real D-Heroes." Aster said excitedly. "Hey guys, you need to do something for me." Aster asked.

"Anything for a brother," Diamond Dude said.

"Huh?" Aster asked puzzled.

"We share a creator," Dasher said. "Don't forget that."

"Wow." Aster thought for a few seconds. He wouldn't forget. "Well then, bros, can you help me find something to eat? You know hunting." Aster asked. "It's like a camping trip!" He said jokingly. "I'll try my best; after all, I'm not that strong." His 'brothers' nodded, and went off. "_Wow_," Aster thought. "_I sure have a lot of brothers..."_

After hours of scouring the damp forest, Aster sat down. He couldn't catch anything he found, for they were too scary or too fast. He had a run in with the five – legged grasshopper. 'It holds a grudge. Wow', Aster thought. He was missing a sleeve. 'MY SUIT!' he cried out in his mind. He resorted to picking berries. It was quite fun to him, actually. By nightfall, everyone congregated at the 'sacred' tree. Diamond Dude had a spider's egg and head; Dasher had a giant bird. Aster had pounds of berries, and all the others had various needs, such as water, herbs, skins, and firewood. The piled their spoils. Iris was pleased with the berries, and then, after sorting them, said:

"How did you know we were artists?"

"Huh?" He asked. "You actually have style?"

"This place doesn't very artsy," Diamond Dude said sarcastically.

"Looks more like a popsicle stick tower..." Dasher muttered.

"We cherish creation." Iris said. "In fact, this little cove we built holds many works." Iris walked over to the east window. Aster looked out the window into the night. He could see the city walls, and the lights coming from behind. The color was indistinguishable; all he could see was black. He then remembered: The D! He lost, unless he won, and the D still took him. The D, the man who took the most important person in his life away from him, was back, and had a new, powerful card. He panicked.

"What is wrong, brother?" Thistle asked.

"Yeah, dude, you're shaking." Diamond Dude said.

"Elaborate." Dasher ordered.

"OH!, Um, nothing, really. I'm fine." Aster lied. Unless he could defeat the D, he would feel the horror and anger. He knew his Destiny Heroes knew better. But he disregarded that thought, and looked outside again. 'It looks like that night', he thought. The night it would have all ended. He attained Plasma, and yet failed to avenge his father. He remembered laughing during nights like these, with his dad, who would tell him the stories of his creations, when they laid under the stars without a single worry. He wouldn't forget. He lost his dad, and his brothers stayed with him all the way. He had the only piece of his heart left: his creations. A wind blew outside, scaring the leaves into shaking and scorning the flowers. After a night's feast, and sending Dasher and Diamond Dude back to their cards, Aster went to sleep.

The next day, he repeated the routine of awaking, and scouring the forest for rations, tools, and other useful things. He was searching a bush with a stick for a small, squirrel like creature that stole a berry from him, failing one might say, until he heard a siren. It rang throughout the forest, deafening to the ears. He heard rustling all about; the wind was running, the animals were running, that squirrel ran off as well, and so did Aster.

"What the...?" He muttered before started to run. He ran as fast as he could, leaving footprints in the mud, brushing against the trembling leaves, stirring the flower's scent, all to return to the Congregation House. As he slowed his pace and stopped, Iris and Thistle appeared, looking deathly scared.

"The city! It's going to self destruct!" Thistle said.

"Aster, this is your test; defeat the stone in a duel! It sounds crazy, but if we show our worth, it will grant us pass into it's hallowed realm!" Iris screamed over the siren.

"Why does it have to be sooooo loud!" Aster yelled back. They all looked at the city; it's walls were trembling in the sound. Iris then told Aster:

"You must enter the stone and open a passageway!" The two monks stepped forward to face the stone. The men started chanting, and then the stone started glowing. As they chanted with their eyes closed, Iris twitched his head, letting Aster know that he must enter. Aster hesitated, but then stepped forward with doubt. The lore on the tablet glowed green, and sent a rope of energy at Aster, outlining him. He looked around confused and nervous, until he was completely enveloped. Iris turned around, and then was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aster appeared in another forest. He was surrounded by massive trees, which had leaves the darkest shade of green one would imagine at the very top, which (tightened) the opening to the sky soft green. The bark of the trees were rugged, and had openings that ran up and down. The air, which the glittery pollen of the large, yellow flowers at top of the wood floated around, was warm, humid, and sweet-scented, comparable to honey. Aster looked down; there was no ground. Instead, the roots of the trees coiled into a floor, which there were fifteen openings at the opposite side; seven in front, seven in the middle, and one large one in the very back. Aster stood there, wondering what to do. He made a few steps forward, until light leaked from the openings, and his Duel Disk activated. A giant heart surfaced behind the third row of openings which emanated a green light.

"I guess it's go time." Aster said. He took a place in front of the light. The opening at the very left of him generated six cards. One of them faced Aster; it was Chainsaw Insect (2400 / 0). A small, gray insect with huge pincers lined with spinning energy, mounted on red engines that replaced its head, appeared in attack mode. The card levitated behind it. Then two cards went back under the floor, and then came up behind the insect in the back row facing away from Aster.

"I guess it wants to go first." Aster said. "Two face downs and a Chainsaw Insect. Do-able." A final card went under, and then came up at the very right. It was called 'The World Tree'. All the trees around them started to glow. Aster read the text:

'As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all monster effects are negated. Every end phase, you gain 300 life points. Every time a monster is added to the hand or special summoned from the graveyard, put a life counter on this card. For every life counter on this card, you gain that many life points every turn x 100. When this card is destroyed, special summon a monster from your hand, ignoring its summoning conditions. This card can be in play at the same time as another field spell, but the controller of the other one gains 700 life points every one of your end phases they control it.'

"What the!" Aster said. "No effects?" He glared, and then drew. He held Doom Lord, Dogma, Eternal Dread and another one, Clock Tower Prison and Foolish Burial.

"I activate Foolish Burial! I can send this Dasher to the graveyard from my deck." Aster inserted Dasher into the graveyard. "Next, I play Clock Tower Prison!" The large clock tower materialized in between the trees, though the time of day it was set did not appear. Aster and the spirit now stood in the courtyard. "Next, I set two cards face down, and summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord (600 / 800) in defense mode!" The tall, thin hero in dark armor materialized in a defensive stance. It had two long arms equipped with large claws, and had an outrageous collar around its head. It wore a tattered red cape with a risen collar and numerous tears at the end. It had a bright, white head and three red eyes. As well, two face down cards assimilated. "Finally, I refresh my hand with Pot of Greed, a handy card all pros have, that is."Aster drew his nex two cards.

"Aster, brother you must hurry!" Doom Lord whispered.

"I know, I know. It's gonna be rough with no effects, though." Aster said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris and Thistle stood before the rock in worry; the sirens stopped. They knew what was going to happen. There was no time, though, to save the city's residents. They had only thirty minutes to escape. Aster was in danger, though. Losers were eaten by the spirit, their name becoming an engraving on the stone. They looked at the engravings, to find pictures of stick men all over it. They grew pale. _What was this rock doing here? _They knew they were going to die. It was only a matter of time. They realized they had made a mistake. It was the wrong rock! But how? They ran to the other side of the tree to see the original one.


End file.
